Konomi Kurohana
"How you see me''. Is an equivalent as how you see ghost.” – Konomi'' Konomi Kurohana is the deuteragonist and mysterious identity in Vigilance Chronicle. She is a celebrity and viewed as a popstar idol, while behind the back, she is the leader of Midnight Flower, a well-known "Criminal Organization from Other World". Overview Personality She has many personality, differs from gentle, calm and friend to psychotic and sadistic, due to her unpleasant past of prostitution, she is subjected to emotional breakdown and overall, sorrowful. As time passed, she learned how to manage her emotions, which is the start of her new life, where she is being an idol which blessed the world with her song and happiness. Although that may be a thing, her original intention is to purge the world from all chaos, and to see if it can survive, this makes her a mysterious and cunning person, as she has many faces and identity within her. Appearance (This only applied to her human 3D model) Darklight Chronicles Exclusive Info Throughout her life, her appearance changes a lot, she originally has twintail-styled cyan hair, purple eyes, and fair skin, due to some events, her hair soon later changes to dark purple, her left eye become pitch black eye with reddish pupil, and her skin become pale as if she is already dead. As there are many things happens, she wears pitch-black coat with hood attracted, black and grey stripped shirt, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. Later her hair color become cyan-purple mixed hair.. Further info will be hidden due being spoiler to Darklight Chronicles. Vigilance Chronicles Exclusive Info Konomi follows her latest appearance, she wears pitch-black coat with hood attracted, black and grey stripped shirt, black puffy pants and pitch-black boots. Her left eye is covered with an eyepatch, sealing the power behind it. Her hair is twintail-styled cyan-purple mixed hair. Konomi never really aged, as her appearance stays at her 20 years old appearance forever. Weapons and Abilities Konomi doesn't have physical weapon, she able to 'summon' 6 energy materialized blade like a magic, how she doing it is still mystery. The blade comprise of 6 different energy blade, each represent it own element, which is listed as: # Blade of Oblivion - Dark (appearance based on Hirosaki/Perennial Blade) # Blade of Holic - Light (appearance based on unknown sword) # Blade of Windria - Wind (appearance based on Mihoru's Odachi) # Blade of Surgius - Lightning (appearance based on unknown Odachi) # Blade of Prominence - Fire (appearance based on Mato's Rapier) # Blade of Glacius - Ice (appearance based on Konomi's former Machete) All 6 blades are overall called 'Hexamental' (Mean Six Elemental) Vigilance Chronicles Terrorize .....To be added. Utopia .....To be added. Vengeance .....To be added. Other Series Darklight Chronicles She is main plot character in this series as all the story are revolves around her. .....More to be added. Trivia * She is not Edmund Phoon's character. * She does not originally exist within world of Vigilance Chronicles. * The fact that she exist within Vigilance Chronicles is because of collaboration work. * She is not portrayed by Dinosaur. * Her last name, Kurohana. Literally means "Black Flower". * Her appearance based on Hatsune Miku, the virtual idol which is CRYPTON Future Media's Vocaloid. * Her weapon gimmick based on Final Fantasy XV's Armiger. * Her clothing (and possibly the pale skin color) is based on Black★Rock Shooter, Huke's OC. * In Vigilance Chronicles, she is a guest character, and is considerable to be 'An antagonist who helps protagonist'. * She has many namesake and title, but only few are revealed in Vigilance Chronicles. * Her weapon's appearance are based on each Darklight Chronicles character's weapon, except the light sword. * Konomi's creator upload many video of her 'dancing' and 'singing' in MMD software. * Konomi's last name, Kurohana. Is shared with her creator's pen name, but with different spelling in Japanese (her last name use Kanji, the pen name use Hiragana) * She use many disguise name, mostly it is a pun of her name,"Minoko Naharoku" is one of her disguise name. Gallery Category:Females Category:Anime Category:Darklight Chronicles Series